I'll be home for Christmas
by Nyotarules
Summary: I decided to do a little Christmas inspired story using Pike and my OC from 'Looking for ashau in all the wrong places' plus Spock and Uhura. Other pairings making an appearance, Kirk/Marcus and Bones/OC will show up as well. Blame all those Christmas songs on the car radio making me sentimental. I'll add a chapter every other day between now and Christmas Eve.
1. I'll be home for Christmas

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Mr and Mrs Pike-Maxwell of the _K'st Kau-K'ril es chan_ clan (aka Admiral Pike and T'Sai Seria Maxwell-Pike)**

**Earth date 10th December 2280**

Italics when Vulcan is spoken

**Paris, France, Federation Headquarters**

Meeting, meetings and more meetings, Admiral Pike was fed up with them. He missed his children, he definitely missed his adorable wife Seria and he even missed the planet that he called home for seventeen years. When did the image of 'Christmas at home' become decorating palm trees, a hot, dry, high gravity world, with a population who did not know the meaning of Christmas cheer unless they were Vulcans related to or friends with the Terran ex-patriate community? And snow was only seen on holo-images?

He would definitely prefer not to be on Earth, especially at this time of the year. Christmas was only fifteen days away and looking at his schedule he was not sure if he would make it home on time for the festive occasion. This year was going to be a special one, his parents, his sister, her husband and maybe their daughters with their partners were going to spend the holidays with him on Vulcan. His wife's human relatives were also travelling to the planet. He was hoping they would all return on the USS Enterprise, rank had its privileges, so he planned for the flagship to take them home.

However here he was in a swanky hotel, but it was not home. The Federation council had its tri-annual review of Starfleet and its operations. The idea pushed by the Betazoids since the Marcus scandal in 2259 had Admirals called in front of the Federation Defence committee like school children facing the headteacher. This time around it was his turn, since he was in charge of the Vulcan sector. Council member Roxanna Troi, Daughter of the Fifth Clan or something like that wanted to know how soon before a Vulcan could take over his job. Thankfully Minister Selek, easily deflected her question by stating that the Vulcan government were more than pleased with Admiral Pike's performance.

What they did not yet know was that the Vulcan government and Pike were planning to announce his replacement in the Earth new year; Captain Stolek was due to be promoted to Admiral and Pike was to head another Starfleet institution, the Shi'kahr campus of Starfleet Academy.

The sooner the political posturing and meetings ended, the sooner he could get home to his family. Thankfully there was a small taste of home in the mini bar. He opened a bottle of _Kau_ beer and commanded the comm system to call home.

**Pike household, **_**K'st Kau-K'ril es chan**_** compound, _Rok-kahr_ region, New Vulcan**

'_Call from Terra, France, city of Paris, Ritz hotel' _the comm chimed around the house just as S'Hayla entered her home.

"_It is Sa Sa_", Lyak ran past her in the hall, excitement in his voice as he headed for the vidscreen on the wall (video communications device).

"_There is no need for running, Sa'mekh will still be on the comm even when you walk_," S'Hayla replied, attempting to curb her brother's excitement.

Lyak ignored his sister as he took the call. "Greetings Sa Sa, how are you, do you miss us, we miss you, is it snowing in France, ko ko is not here yet, are the great gramps still coming, are Pa and Momma Pike coming?"

As he continued questioning his father in almost one breath, his other sisters joined in the call from various points around the house.

"Hello my beautiful _kanu. _I miss you all, can't wait to see you again." Pike replied.

"But you can see us now _Sa'mekh,_" T'Anne responded. "We are all conversing, the device is visual as well as audio, the..

T'Achelle, interrupted her younger literal minded sister, "Sa sa means he cannot wait to be here and see us at home not just through this device."

Pike enjoyed the conversation as his children talked amongst themselves and to him. He really needed to get home as soon as possible. As much as he loved talking to his kids he was hoping his wife was there as well. Seria was performing an errand with their housekeeper Tikella so the children were left in the care of her adun Solan and the family sehlat Chee Chee.

Seria and Tikella entered the house to the sound of chattering voices, the children were either watching the holovid or debating once again Surak v some other more emotional philosophy. The former views being championed by T'Anne and S'Hayla with the twins T'Achelle and T'Elena on the other side of the debate. Her young Syrannites although only ten and eight were more like their grandfather Salas than their Vulcan hybrid mother.

Lyak being the only boy never took part, most of the time he preferred to be outside practising his_susmanah_ moves, he was determined to be _Rok-khar_ junior champion one day.

Seria put her fingers to her lips as she approached her family, the signal to not say anything to their father as they spoke to him. She stepped from the side and smiled at her husband, His happiness and surprise in seeing her showed on his face and glowed in the marital bond.

"Hello Mrs Admiral," Pike used one of his nicknames for his adun'a.

"Hello Mr Maxwell", Seria responded.

I really need to make it home for Christmas…Pike determined.

**Notes**

Kanu-children

Susmanah – Vulcan martial art

Sa Sa= Sa'mekh - Father

Ko Ko = Ko'mekh - mother


	2. You can plan on me

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Mr and Mrs S'chn T'gai-Uhura aka Captain Spock and Commander Uhura**

**Earth date late December 2273**

Italics when Vulcan is spoken/Bold italics when Klingon is spoken

**Somewhere on Qo'nos (Kronos), the Klingon homeworld**

"_**Kapla!" **_exclaimed Commander Uhura as she lifted the mug of bloodwine and joined her new friend Colonel Sheena in a congratulatory toast.

"_**Kapla my new friend**_," returned Sheena. "_**Your small frame belies your strength and courage. I did not know Terrans were such warriors**_,"

"_**Glad to change your perception**_" Uhura answered, as she sipped on her third drink. Good thing the antitoxicant inserted in her arm was doing its work or else she would be wasted under the table long ago.

Spending time on the Klingon homeworld was not where she expected to be this time of the year but it had been a crazy year. Although no longer on the Enterprise but stationed on New Vulcan she had been enlisted on an important assignment that needed her skills.

The Head of the Klingon council Chancellor Gorkon started secret talks with the Federation. Its moon Praxis was destroyed years ago, the Klingons had attempted to deal with the resulting major pollution and industrial decline for decades but to no avail. The incident with Nero in 2258 almost finished off their military and despite border skirmishes with Starfleet they were in no position to continue the long cold war. So they sued for peace.

However an attempted assassination on the Chancellor fouled by Kirk and crew opened up a can of worms, seems rogue elements in the Klingon, Romulan and Starfleet and conspired to sabotage the peace talks. These elements were dead or in prison for treason.

It had been a nasty experience, having dealt with one rogue Starfleet officer in 2259 they had to deal with another one, Captain Cartwright.

Well Uhura due to her expert knowledge of Klingonese and other communication skills was asked to work with Colonel Sheena of the Klingon Guard as part of the conspiracy post mortem. She found they had things in common, both gifted in learning alien languages, both married with children, both married to men of hybrid heritage. Colonel Sheena's husband was part Klingon and part some other conquered race of the Empire.

"_**And yet I see sorrow in your eyes, you desire to be with your mate and offspring**_,"

"_**Yes, it's a special part of the year for Terrans, we celebrate the birth of one of our greatest philosophers. I promised my children I will be there.**_"

"_**Ah yes your Christ of the mas, an interesting warrior. He preferred to fight with words and deeds despite His powers**_. _**An unusual man."**_

"_**You know about Christmas**_?" Uhura asked.

"_**Of course! I have studied the religions and beliefs of all our enemies and now allies. This makes me a successful operative. Is it not logical, as your Vulcan husband would say?**_"

"_**Yes I guess he would**_," Uhura laughed,

"_**Then we must return you to your House, he must be missing the warmth of your embrace. Let it not be said that Sheena of the House of Mogh deprived you from spending your Terran festival with your kin."**_

Sheena slammed down her mug and slapped Uhura on the back, she had to steady herself and not fall off her seat.

"_**There is no harm in leaving a day early, our work is complete.**_ Sheena continued, "_**Unlike you Terrans, we killed our gods so there is no need to honour their birthdates".**_

"_**Perhaps one day I can invite you and your family to New Vulcan to celebrate with us? **_Uhura suggested.

"_**As long as there is bloodwine and a generous portion of gagh, we will come**_" Sheena felt honoured of the trust Uhura seem to have in their new friendship. Having these Terrans as friend as all as allies was not such a bad idea.

**Starfleet base, Han-shir Uzhua, New Vulcan/T'Khasi Uzhua**

Captain Spock prepared to depart from his office for the day. He had promised the twins that he would be the one to collect them from school. They were going to see a Christmas carol service in the Terran quarter of the Federation compound. It has a custom Uhura insisted on since they moved to New Vulcan. Spock had no problems giving in to her request, she had given up a life on Earth even though he was prepared to live there once they was pregnant but his adun'a believe they could make a life on the new colony.

Spock had to admit he was worried that his children would experience the prejudices that he received as a child of mixed heritage. But to his surprise not that he would admit it, life on the colony was far different from his childhood. For a start the prejudices that he faced as a child were mainly from his social class. Back then not many aristocratic Vulcans mated outside of the race and continued to reside on the homeworld.

Sarek was one of the few successful ones to do so and not be ostracised from his family. Since the _Va Pak_ mixed marriages amongst the upper classes were no longer (openly) frowned on. As his wife said at the time, with the low ratio of unbonded women to men, 'beggars cannot be choosers'. Many aristocratic Vulcans had perished, the ones left could not afford to be choosey.

"_Sa'mekh, you are late_," T'Ama chastised her father as he arrived in the flitter, 2.3 minutes later than the expected time.

Spock quirked his mouth and he replied he had not factored in the extra traffic in the region due to the many customers in the retail district shopping at the winter discount stores.

"_Can we still go to Maxwells for dinner_?" asked Grayson.

"_Yes we will, once you climb in your car seats, we can depart_"

"_We are four years and two weeks old, why do we still need car seats_?" T'Ama asked.

"_Because you are four years and two weeks old"_ replied their father.

T'Ama the eldest twin was four going on fourteen as Uhura like to state. Some days Spock agreed with her.

"_Ko'mekh is going to miss the concert_" Grayson was not too happy about that, "_She has never missed the Earth Christmas concert before_,"

"_Your Ko'mekh will be home in two days. You were told you this information before she went on assignmen_t,"

They arrived at Maxwell's restaurant, thankfully he had booked a table since the establishment was busy. However the waiter led them to a private room.

"_You are in error, I did not make this booking_," Spock attempted to stop the server as she led them to the area.

"_The booking was made for you, Captain Spock, the patron has requested we not reveal their identity_,"

Spock followed wondering who had changed their details. The only persons that came to mind was his father or his kinsmen Selek or Sybok. Perhaps they had decided to join them for dinner before they attended the concert as well.

The door opened and as he had accurately speculated his father, brother, 'cousin' Selek and their wives and children were in the room. The men were standing obviously talking to someone in their center. They parted to greet him and in doing so revealed their 'guest'.

"Hello adun," Uhura smiled at him as she held out her hand in the_ ozh-esta._

"_Ko-mekh! Mama!"_ the twins exclaimed as they ran to their mother and hugged her.

"_Kid'wa_," Spock walked to her in two great strides, his entire being greatly pleased at seeing his wife home earlier than expected. He held her in his arms and gave her an intense lip lock that had Sarek and Selek raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Selek's wife T'Mardis approached her cousin by marriage Sybok, "_I believe that is 50 credits I am owed_?"

**Notes**

In this reality the events of 'Undiscovered country' took place 20 years earlier than the Prime universe (2293) hence Captain Cartwright instead of Admiral Cartwright.


	3. Please have snow and mistletoe

Disclaimer – If I couldI claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Captain James T. Kirk & Dr. Carol Marcus**

**Earth date 14th December 2268**

**USS Enterprise – Year three of the second five year mission**

"So, if he asks you again, will you say yes this time?" Lt Charlene Masters asked Carol Marcus as they sipped their mulled wine, eggnog and enjoyed slices of chocolate fudge cake and mince pies.

It was ladies night on the Enterprise, a tradition that developed over the years since the first five year mission eight years ago.

Nyota, Carol, Charlene, Janice, Xelia and T'Shira or as they were professionally known; Lt Cmdr Uhura, head of communications, Dr Marcus science officer and weapons specialist, Lt Charlene Masters Deputy Chief Engineer, Ensign Janice Rand, Captain's yeoman, Lt Xelia Darwin Head of security and Lt T'Shira deputy head of communications and Chief code specialist met in Charlene's quarters for it was her turn to host the latest event.

"I want to, but I'm not sure," Carol replied. "Being the Captain's girlfriend is one thing, but being his wife is another story."

"Apart from the legal documentation what major changes to the relationship will occur that hinders your response?" T'Shira enquired, being a Vulcan she could not understand her colleague's reluctance.

"Isssss the sex, huuuman shex, after legal cup, cup ling declines after they are tied to a wagon device." Xelia responded, drunkenly. As a Deltan their ability to not hold liquor for very long was well documented.

"It's 'get hitched' not 'tied to a wagon device' and for God's sake Xe how many have you had. We told you stick to the fruit juice!" Uhura laughed as she grabbed the cup of eggnog from her friend and swapped it for a glass of apple juice.

"Yooo said this was viiirgin eggnog, no alka, alka. No booze." Xelia answered, pointing her swinging finger at Charlene.

"Stop pretending you didn't know it has dark rum in it, I saw you add more to the bowl." Janice laughed.

"Yam experimitin," Xelia took out a hypo-spray and after missing a few times managed to inject herself. She immediately came alert as if she was not almost under the table just prior to that moment.

"I am experimenting on a new anti-intoxicant for physiques that cannot hold alcohol, like Deltans."

After telling her off for experimenting on herself they continued their discussion.

"The human sexual drive declines after the wedding rites?" T'Shira was intrigued. For Vulcans it was the complete opposite, their extremely intense sexual drive initiated their wedding rites under special circumstances.

"No, well, for some couples everyday life, children, work can get in the way of the libido. Couples have to find time for intimate moments." Uhura replied.

"I doubt Captain Kirk will have that problem."

All eyes turned to Carol, four faces were wagging their eyebrows, and smiling, waiting for her response.

"I'll answer that statement when 'Mrs Spock' does the same." Carol smirked.

"I plead the fifth," Uhura returned quickly and stuffed a mince pie in her mouth.

"The fifth what?" asked Xelia

"Can we get back on topic ladies?" Charlene interrupted.

"So a marriage proposal from the captain to our illustrious science officer, might be in the works again."

"Would you prefer a registered partnership, you know a seven year licence or the traditional arrangement?" Janice chimed in.

"After being on again, off again and on again since 2259 I have no desire to keep Kirk for just seven years," Carol's eyes gleamed. "I'm not letting him off that easily."

"Perhaps you can make the proposal instead, even if it is not the norm in Terran culture. You can have a long engagement since you are both still young." T'Shira advised.

"That's true, also humans don't think it strange anymore when a woman proposes. Although I prefer the old fashioned method."

"That's a pretty good idea," Carol placed her hand under her chin thoughtfully.

**Earth date 21st December 2268**

"So what do you think?" Kirk asked his close friends and confidantes.

"It is aesthetically pleasing," responded Spock.

"Well at least you have a ring this time," answered McCoy. "Carol didn't think proposing marriage whilst being chased by dangerous aliens romantic. Smart girl."

Kirk held the ring up to the light in his quarters. After searching what seemed like the whole galaxy for the perfect ring he managed to find one on his own door step, well his Iowa doorstep. His great granny Kirk sent him a family heirloom, a wedding brooch that she wore for her own wedding. Kirk with Scotty's help had it redesigned into an engagement ring for his special lady.

"Think she'll say yes this time?" Kirk wondered.

"I have a reliable source, that the probability of an affirmative response is 89.3%."

"Do you happen to be sleeping with this 'reliable source' Spock?"

Spock quirked his lips slightly. "Sleeping is not all that happens with my reliable source."

McCoy's eyes opened in shock, "Did you just imply what I think you implied?"

"I did not imply doctor, perhaps your medical knowledge is limited in regards to the interaction between spouses."

"Gentlemen," Kirk interrupted before the two could get into one of their amusing (for Kirk) debates.

"A little help here," Kirk continued. "I need some ideas for getting this right. I want to make it special."

"Well considering Spock snagged one of the best women on the ship, go for it Spock." McCoy sat back beer in hand, letting the Vulcan romeo take the lead.

"You are both humans, you have a shared cultural reference that you can use."

"Bones?"

"Christmas is coming, it's corny but it's romantic to get engaged this time of the year."

"Perhaps an appearance as a seasonal character?"

"No, Spock. I am not dressing as Santa Claus."

"There are other characters that may appeal.."

Kirk laughed, "No Spock, no dressing up."

"I wouldn't rule it out Jim, who says dressing up can't be romantic and definitely memorable. Plus, it's so you."

Kirk sat back drinking his beer and listened to his buddies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scotty laughed to himself at the latest request from his captain. He wished him luck this time for the health of the crew. Having a marriage proposal turned down understandably made Kirk grumpy, perhaps third time lucky would work after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Message from Captain Kirk for Dr Marcus" the comm unit chimed as Carol entered her quarters.

"Marcus here, audio only." Carol stripped off her uniform, ready for a relaxing session in her steam room before she retired for the evening.

"Hey babe, need your help, Spock is bit stuck on what to buy Uhura for a Christmas gift. He has a few choices but wants you to give him a hand. He's in my quarters, it's a surprise for Uhura, He doesn't want to mess it up again like he did last year".

Carol smiled to herself, last Christmas, Spock bought his wife a new stylus as a gift. He considered it logical since she had mislaid the one she had previously. He even engraved it with her rank and service number. Needless to say it did not go down very well.

As she was now off duty, Carol put on a casual outfit and headed for Kirk's quarters. If they did get engaged, she would move into his place since being captain it was much larger than hers. Plus it was refitted with a bath!

She was glad Spock heeded her advice to get a human perspective when it came to gifts for women, Uhura said he was normally a considerate and good gift giver but sometimes he was too logical for his own good.

As she entered Kirk's place, the room lighting was low, music played softly in the background.

"James…Kirk?" She looked around, the room was decorated with Christmas paraphernalia. Snow flakes seemed to fall around her, the temperature was a little lower, in fact if felt cold. As cold as it would be if she was back in England or even…Iowa.

"Merry Christmas, Carol." Kirk's voice echoed around the room. "There's a blanket in the sitting area. I'll be with you momentarily."

"Where's Spock, what's going on?" Carol mused. She entered the sitting area and gasped. On the wall was a holographic projection of a log fire. Jim's dining table had a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. With every step she took flashes of mistletoe appeared above her head on the walls.

"Sorry for the deception. I know it's been a long shift, but it will be worth it I promise. Well, I hope."

Kirk stepped out from the pillar near his bedroom, Carol almost burst out laughing at his appearance.

"James, what is going on, why are you dressed like that?"

The captain of the USS Enterprise appeared in front of his long-time girlfriend dressed in a white costume covered in snowflakes and mistletoe with a red buttoned nose and reindeer antlers on his head.

He looked ridiculous and cute at the same time.

"I wanted to make this moment memorable for you, since I'm bound to mess up the romantic part."

Carol held her hands to her mouth, as he lowered himself to the floor. He opened his hand and held out a small box.

"I know its been a long journey for both of us. I haven't been the easiest person to deal with and commitment was not exactly my middle name. But over the years there has been one constant, whatever situation I'm in be it good or bad, you are always there on my mind. I love you Carol, you're my best friend, my lover and there is no other person I want to share my life with but you. So, will you have me?"

Kirk looked up with the box opened, the ring showing. Carol lowered herself in front of him, she took the box from his hand and hugged him.

"I love you too James. I'll not only have you, I'll even marry you" she smiled at him.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"With you I need to make sure it's spelt out" she laughed as he placed the ring on her finger.

He laughed in return as he lowered her to the floor, kissing her and removing her clothes.

"Decided to find another way to help warm me up?" Carol mused.

"Yep," he replied, "Computer increase temperature to 69 Fahrenheit.

**Author's Notes**

Yeah it's corny, blame it on the eggnog - lol

TOS Kirk had a decent childhood but shitty love life, so lets give reboot Kirk a better love life since his childhood was a lot worse.

Getting married in your 30's in the 23rd century would be considered young for humanity since they live a lot longer (average lifespan 160 years) there is no biological clock ticking in a woman's 30's.

Deltans not being able to hold their alcohol, well I made it up!

Xelia's anti-toxicant is eventually successful, it's in chapter two!

There was a bald female navigator in STID, I decided to make her Xelia Darwin the Deltan. (Thanks to Obsessive66 for giving me her canon name).


	4. And presents on the tree

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Mr and Mrs K'ril es chan – McCoy of the **_**K'st Kau –K'ril es chan **_**clan**

**aka Dr Leonard H. McCoy and Cmdr T'Shira **

**Earth date 24th December 2273, Caribbean island of St Marguerite**

The temperature outside was a warm and dry 86F/30C, for T'Shira it would be considered a cool, spring day on her homeworld. Here in this part of the Earth people wore light, cotton clothing and sandals on their feet. If it was not for the fact that the island was used to seeing offworlders she would stand out in her long pants, sweater, woollen jacket and ankle boots.

She had completed the last of the shopping for the winter festival. As a communication and cultural expert she was familiar with most of Earth's customs including Christmas, although she still could not see the logic in spending lots of money on items people did not need; overeating and over drinking all to honour the birth of a religious leader. However she found the cultural influence on Earth's history fascinating. Plus it was a festival that seemed to bring out the best in her adun. Even on the Enterprise he was more relaxed when this time of the year came around, as long as no one was taking what he called 'pot shots' at the ship.

So T'Shira took part in the rituals for his sake, after all it was logical, she lived on Earth, was married to a human, so when in Rome do what the residents of Rome traditionally participate in. She felt her communicator ring as she approached her ground transport. She knew it was her husband, he had set the tone for his number to an old song. ******"Sweet home Alabama," the region of the USA where he was born.

"Hey darlin, you almost done?" McCoy was on his way home from Starfleet General Hospital where he worked as Chief of Staff.

"I have completed my tasks, you have ended work early today." T'Shira stated.

"Yeah honey, it's Christmas Eve, and thankfully things are quiet at the office, so wanted to get home ASAP to have dinner with my favourite girls."

"Joanna has arranged to spend the evening with Zyeo, she has requested that I inform you of the change in her schedule."

"I can't believe my daughter is dating a cat."

"He is not a Terran cat, he is Caitian. They have felinoid ancestry and.."

"Still looks too close to a damn large lion in my book."

"Adun we will discuss your speciest views when we return to our domicile."

"I'm not speciest, just concerned about those claws and teeth of his."

"You do not share such concerns when my teeth is in contact with your body."

"That's different, you're my wife… you.."

"Exactly."

The banter continued all the way to the McCoy residence. He seemed to have an irresistible urge for 'debating' with Vulcans. On the Enterprise it was the 'Spock and Bones' show as the crew called it. After she joined the crew it was the 'Bones and T'Shira' show although in this case their debates had an undercurrent of sexual tension added to it. T'Shira calculated there was a 95.7% probability that her husband initiated such discussions as a prelude to sexual congress. Well she hoped that this time was not the case, his illogical, terrancentric views were not physically stimulating. She had hoped for a more rewarding end to the evening, especially since she had a special gift to deliver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are correct adun, human fathers can be irrational when it comes to their daughters."

McCoy and his wife had just ended dinner, as they cleared the dining area they continued their earlier conversation.

"It's a caveman instinct, I don't want to see her get hurt. Caitian culture is polyamorous, its normal for the males to have more than one girlfriend."

"I am sure Joanna is aware of this, interspecies cultural ethics is a compulsory course at Starfleet Academy."

"Yeah, well. I still feel guilty for not being there for her as a child. Running off to space cos of a shitty divorce and dealing with a drinking problem at the same time. Did not make me dad of the year for a long time."

T'Shira stood in front of her husband and stroked his face, "Joanna understands _kid'wa_. You both made your peace with each other on this matter."

McCoy learned forward and nuzzled her neck, "You're right, just help me tone down the Papa Bear act if she brings Aslan…"

"His name is Zyeo, Leonard."

"…Zyeo round for dinner. Ok enough about him, time for the ole McCoy tradition, where mom and pops open their gifts to each other on Christmas Eve."

McCoy took his wife's hand and led her to the Christmas tree in the lounge area, artfully decorated by his girls and surrounded by presents.

"You first darling," McCoy excitedly rubbed his hands in anticipation. It was their third Christmas as a married couple, the ladies on the Enterprise had taught T'Shira what gifts were the way to a man's heart, she had learned well. Her first Christmas gift to him was a red, ultra sheer negligee from 'The Orion lady's secret' – he appreciated it often.

However this time was different, "No my adun, you may unwrap your present before me. I insist."

T'Shira handed him a small package, it was the size of the palm of her hand. He held it to his nose and jokingly sniffed it, he rattled it but could not hear anything.

"I suggest removing the outer wrapping, it is the logical option," T'Shira looked at her husband used to his unusual Terran ways.

"You're no fun," McCoy sulked, as he tore off the wrapping.

"That was not your assessment last night or this morning."

He smiled at her joke, who said Vulcans had no sense of humour, well he used to think so until he got involved with one.

He removed the paper and handed it to his wife, who neatly folded it as was her custom. He still found that amusing, he suspected he always would.

He looked at the box, made from some type of woodlike material that he did not recognise, it had Vulcan script on it. He had become fairly proficient in Vulcan standard since his bonding to T'Shira. Was that the figure 1 on the box? He opened it and almost dropped it when he saw its contents. It was an old type pregnancy test with the markings '_a'rak_' (positive) in Vulcan script.

"You mean, we're"… McCoy could barely speak.

"Yes _kid'wa_, we are preg.."

McCoy did not even let his wife finish the sentence, he lifted her up and whooped with joy, before he kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much, you know that right. I may screw up and say stupid things sometimes, I'm working on that. But I love you so much Shira, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I am the second best thing that ever happened _ashau_, I believe the birth of Joanna would be the first, as it should be."

McCoy laughed as he embraced her comments, he was about to ask her all sorts of medical questions but he paused.

"What time did you say Jo was coming?" He stepped back and started to remove his shirt.

"I speculate that she will return in the morning Leonard, since her companion travelled from his home planet to see her. Why do you ask?"

"Well darlin, you gave me one of your gifts, it's time for me to give you one of mine," McCoy stood bare chested as he removed the belt from this trousers (pants).

T'Shira quirked her lips as she watched her husband remove his clothing, perhaps now was a good time to tell him she wore no undergarments or let him find out for himself.

**Author's notes: **I hope this chapter is as light hearted as planned. I received distressing news this week regarding someone I grew up with who took his own life. It is extremely upsetting. I will not finish this story before Christmas but I will complete it.

******Memory Alpha states McCoy was born in the 'Old South' region of North America.

I think TOS McCoy, Kirk and Spock took all those long, deep space missions because they were confirmed die hard bachelors, remember in Star Trek V where Kirk mentioned they had no family? I consider that a sad scene. It's interesting that after the first five year mission McCoy left the service and would have stayed left if he was not reactivated.

I find it strange that a well-liked, popular character like McCoy canon portrays him as a father who left his daughter on earth and pursued a career that took him into deep space on five year missions and he did it more than once. According to Memory Alpha Joanna was born in 2249 so would be nine years old when he joined Starfleet if she exists in the reboot universe. At first I thought he put his career before his child but this chapter explains my take on why such a seemingly decent man did what he did.

St Marguerite is my creation.


	5. Christmas Eve will find me

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**S'chn T'gai Spokh & Nyota Uhura**

**Earth date 24th December 2257, Andoria, Shranville chalets**

The last of the guests had left the Commander's chalet. It was logical to hold a small gathering for the cadets who had attended the Advanced Phonology competition on Andoria. Most of them were Terrans and this time of the year was a special celebration on parts of Earth.

It was Cadet Uhura's idea for the get together to help curb the homesickness among the human students. The Federation calendar could not accommodate all its sentient beings cultural festivities or else hardly anything would be accomplished. Sadly one of its events fell on the earth date 21-24 December, a special time for most humans but just another period of time for the rest of the galaxy.

Spock being part human was familiar with the winter festival, four times his mother had taken him as a child to Earth during this part of the year for family time. His Vulcan father approved of his son being in touch with his human relatives but could not see the logic why his wife chose the coldest time of the year to visit her parents in Seattle.

He turned from the window and watched Cadet Uhura clear up. She had insisted on doing so as a tha nk you gesture, since he held the party in his chalet. It had more room and she was grateful that he put up with their 'exuberance'.

Spock found himself admiring the cadet more and more beyond a professional capacity. At first he did his best to meditate his attraction away since she was his student but it had been some time since Uhura was under his direct supervision. It was not unusual for students and teachers to have 'close relationships' in Starfleet but there were still strict regulations. There could not be an outright ban since there would be an uproar at such old Terrancentric rules. Sometimes a few mature recruits were already married to officers before they decided to join their spouses in Starfleet. This was especially common with certain races where it was the cultural norm to be in the same or similar line of work as your spouse.

Before they had shipped out to Andoria, he spoke to his mentor Captain Pike and asked for his advice. Pike suggested he use the opportunity to stake his claim before the cadet graduated and he lost her to someone else. Uhura was a smart and beautiful young lady also Starfleet assignments could be long and lonely, hook-ups were as common as warp drive.

"Time to go since it's all done and dusted," Uhura closed the recycle chute and dipped her hands into the antibacterial cleanser.

Spock took a moment to come up with a way to delay her departure.

"Would you care for a pot of tea cadet?" Spock asked, it was their custom to share tea during office hours at the Academy.

"I really should be going, it looks even colder out there," Uhura replied.

"It is the same as this morning, the geothermal activity ensures a constant temperature."

"Commander I bet you know how cold it is to the nearest decimal." Uhura smiled.

"10 Fahrenheit, -12.22 Celsius. The Andorians consider it a mild day." Spock answered.

"Wow, if this a mild day, I wouldn't want to be here when it's really cold." Uhura seemed to shiver in response. "Thank God for thermal underwear."

"I doubt Divine beings mythical or real contributed to your undergarments."

Spock's body heightened in response to images of a semi naked Uhura in woollen underwear. Who knew thermals could be physically stimulating?

Uhura smiled at the Commander's joke, she had learned working with him that he could be quite humorous, he was the ideal straight man.

"In that case I need to thank ch'Thane Global Enterprises for selling them to Starfleet, we could never land on this planet much more less head outside without them."

"Since the cold is an issue, a hot pot of tea would be a logical solution before you leave."

"Thanks, it's been a great evening but I don't want to take up more of your time."

"It is agreeable to have you here, the evening was most fascinating."

"I'm sure a group of loud, tipsy, partying cadets was not what you had in mind for your last night here Commander. You must want to meditate or something."

"'Or something'" Spock repeated softly.

Uhura picked up a change to the timbre of the Commander's voice.. If she did not know any better she would say he looked at her like a man admiring a woman. She shook her head, Gaila often teased her about an attraction between the two of them. She knew Uhura was beyond interested but was she right about the Commander?

"If you are concerned about disturbing your room mate I have it on good authority Cadet M'Ress will be spending the evening with Cadet Williamson."

"Really, how do you know?"

"It's all in the ears Uhura,"

This time Uhura laughed aloud at Spock's reply. "Ok a nice, hot pot of tea sounds like a good idea, I doubt M'Ress will be pacing the floor worrying about me."

"If you desire to increase the thermal energy in the living room feel free to do so. I believe the holographic programme has an earth style fireplace option."

"Can I put some music on as well Commander?"

"Indeed, and since we have not been on duty for some time, we can dispense with titles."

"Sure Spock, as long as you call me Nyota."

Spock was headed to the kitchen when he spoke. He turned and looked at her, he knew her full name from her Starfleet registry, he used to be her teacher after all but even when they were off duty he was 'Spock' and she was 'Uhura'. He felt that she was giving him permission to cross a line that they had stood close to for some time.

"Nyota, I will be with you shortly."

He returned with a pot of tea and laid it on the table next to the holo fire place where she sat. Music played in the background, they both shared an appreciation for Vulcan Jazz, a fusion of modern Vulcan and old Terran jazz styles by a human and Vulcan band 'The Iddic', very popular with the young generation.

"Mmmmm this tastes divine Spock, its different from your usual brew. What's in it?"

"Cinnamon."

"Oh, isn't that, well I heard somewhere that cinnamon, well it's a…" Nyota hesitated.

"Is an aphrodisiac for Vulcan physiology?"

"Yes. Is it?"

"No, not exactly. Not in this form."

"So what form does it have to be in for you to lose your inhibitions?"

Nyota sipped her tea, she looked at him over her mug awaiting his response. She wondered what made her feel so bold, maybe the cinnamon was working on her instead?

"If I give you that information, you might choose to use it against me." Spock returned, his eyes admiring how her face glowed in the artificial firelight.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Nyota felt bold, she sensed a change in the air, and if they were both humans she would say the atmosphere was flirtatious. Did Vulcans even flirt? But who knew what lessons Spock had learned in his time on Earth, and he was part human after all.

"Only if the outcome was not to our mutual benefit." Spock returned huskily.

Well that answered her question then, not only could Spock flirt he had some serious mojo, she sat there letting him weave his spell on her. He seemed be sitting closer than he was a moment ago.

"And if I wanted it to be to our mutual benefit, what do I need to do?" Nyota asked, she placed her mug on the table and leaned in closer. He did not move, she was in his personal space and he did not move!

Well here was his chance, Spock thought, she was either behaving this way to amuse herself or she had the same goal in mind that he had.

"If you want an outcome to our mutual benefit, consent to an exclusive, personal relationship based on physical intimacy and mutual appreciation."

Nyota lifted her head in surprise, not at what he said but the fact he actually said it. Gaila was right, damn her she hated when that happened but in this case she could not be mad at her.

Spock mistook her hesitancy as disapproval, he immediately went into ultra Spock mode. "Forgive me cadet. I have offended you, I ensure this will not happen again…."

He never got to finish his sentence, Nyota grabbed his head and pressed her lips to his. Warm and soft lips pressed back.

"I agree," she replied as she raised her head. "I agree to consent to an exclusive, personal relationship based on mutual appreciation."

"And physical intimacy?" Spock asked, eyebrow raised, hoping that card was not being taken away from the table.

"Oh yes, lots and lots of physical intimacy," Uhura bent her head to kiss him again.

"After all Commander its cold outside, I'm gonna need you to warm me up."

**Author's Notes**

This chapter was partly inspired by the song 'Baby its cold outside'.

I used the average temperature of Antarctica and Siberia as a guide to how cold Andoria could be.

Cinnamon and Vulcans is all fanon.


	6. Where the love light gleams

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

AN: Sorry to have another baby theme with McCoy, but this plot was going around and around in my head.

**A touch of M rating in this one**

**Dr Len McCoy and T'Sai T'Shira: designated clan **_**K'st Kau- K'ril es chan**_

**Earth date late December 2277, en route to **_**Rok-kahr**_** Birthing Centre, New Vulcan**

_Italics for the Vulcan language_

**Bold type for telepathic communication**

Ever since McCoy heard the news, he refused to believe the ancient Vulcan gods, the ghost of Surak or his katra was not punishing him for the times he won any logic v emotion discussions he used to have with Spock. Why else was he flying a shuttle with his pregnant wife and his not one, not two but three expectant offspring waiting to be delivered?

When T'Shira told him they were going to be parents again he was more than happy to have another little one for his son to play with. Skari Kirk McCoy was three years old, the spitting image of his father even with Vulcan ears, and ever since he could talk asked his parents when they were going to bring home a _sa-kai _or a _ko-kai._ As much as he loved his big sister Joanna, she served in Starfleet, she only came home on the weekends being assigned a few thousand miles away at the Starfleet base in _Han-Shir Uzhua. _Thankfully she was now home to look after her younger brother.

"How you feeling darlin?" McCoy asked his wife.

The babies were overdue, no one not even McCoy expected them to be full-term since it was a hybrid pregnancy but it seemed the little darlings were determined not to tick all the 'normal' boxes.

"I am controlling the discomfort adun."

"You don't have to control any discomfort babe, just let me give you a hypo.."

"Please Leonard this is my request, you said you would honour our ways."

"I know honey, but I want to do something more than just watch you 'controlling the discomfort'.

T'Shira activated the autopilot from her seat, McCoy wondered what she was going to do.

"There is an ancient method used to calm expectant parents. My clan matriarch recommended its usefulness with Terran husbands."

"What's that, a mind meld?" He had no objections to them since being married to T'Shira, discovering they enhanced their sex life was a bonus he enjoyed.

"This will affect your mind and other parts."

T'Shira arose from her seat. Despite being heavily pregnant, Vulcan woman seemed to glide rather than waddle near the end of their pregnancy. She knelt down in front of her husband.

"Shira, baby, what you doing?" McCoy attempted to lift her up but of course could not move her. Enhanced strength was another side effect with Vulcan gestations. T'Shira activated the safety harness, restricting her husband's movements.

"Be still _kid'wa,"_

She felt his _lok_ harden as she stroked him, she ignored his feeble protestations as she opened the flap of his pants. She could tell through the bond he had no real objections, but his illogical human guilt was kicking in.

"**This will not be a one sided experience**," T'Shira assured him as she captured him in her mouth.

"**Oh fuck**," McCoy moaned in reply.

"**That is my intention**" was his wife's response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The birthing room assigned to the McCoys was prepared and ready for their use. Traditionally Vulcan births took place in family caves, but since the _Va Pak_ changes were made. Most clans had designated caves on their compounds but McCoy strongly objected to his three babies being born that way. As much as he claimed to be 'just a traditional country doctor' when it came to his family he put all his faith in modern medicine. He was not taking any chances, even if his Vulcan clan had one of the best xeno-obstetricians on the planet, Healer T'Ynise.

The healer, a midwife and McCoy were prepped for the birth, they all hoped they would not need to perform surgery. So far things were going well. T'Shira was in labour but one could not tell from the way she walked around the room calmly inhaling the Vulcan incense. Her husband jokingly asked if they was any weed in the bowl. His 'cousin' understanding the cultural reference dead panned in reply that it was chocolate and cinnamon essence. The midwife, a human intern who wanted to specialise in Vulcan medicine joined in the laughter with McCoy. The joke was not lost on him either since his bondmate was Vulcan.

"_It is time_" spoke T'Shira. She did not need the help but she allowed her husband to lead her to the birthing stool and sit her down.

McCoy's excitement increased, he'd told his wife and son not to tell him what she was carrying. He wanted to be surprised. When Skari was due he knew what he was having since his wife was under his care at the time. He did not trust anyone else on the island to deal with her pregnancy.

He suspected even she grew impatient with his constant fussing since this time one of the first things she said after telling him she was pregnant was. "_T'Ynise will oversee the pregnancy, the babies will be born on New Vulcan_." Since she spoke in her 'There will be no discussion, unless you no longer desire to share a bed," voice, he agreed.

He knelt down next to her and placed her hands on his face. He may not be overseeing the birth but he wanted to experience as much as he could. Through the marital bond he could feel the 'discomfort'. God almighty it was painful, he felt as if he was passing a large melon through his behind. All of a sudden the feeling stopped as he felt his adun'a calm him through the bond.

"**No baby don't worry about me, let me feel all of it, please darlin**,"

"**It is taking much effort to deal with your discomfort as well as mine** **adun.**"

McCoy released his face from her hand he did not want to cause his wife any more distress. He placed his gloved hand in her own.

"**Let's do this the human way, you can squeeze my hand when you feel the pain ok darling**?"

"**And if I shatter your bones with my strength**?"

"**I'll take it as punishment for knocking you up, it's a human tradition.**"

T'Shira lips quirked as she mentally replied, "**The process of 'knocking up' was most pleasurable Leonard."**

McCoy kissed her hand, "**Any time sweetheart, gotta do my duty as your husband.**"

T'Shira took a deep breath and let it out, "_Adun, prepare to meet your daughters_."

"What? Girls? Three girls! Oh my…."

Tears ran down his face as the first of his three daughters took their place in the world. They all came out head first, covered in green blood, a pinkish, honey, green tinge to their skin. It was too early to determine which parents features dominated but the Vulcan ears and eyebrows could not be denied.

T'Ynise announced the time and date of births for the record. She then looked at her kinsmen and smiled. "Do you know the earth date?"

McCoy was too busy watching the midwife take the babies to be cleaned up and placed in their cots after he had tidied his wife. T'Shira had fallen asleep, the labour had been long, and it was normal for some Vulcan woman to take a short nap after the birth, hence the presence of other clan members to see to the babies.

"No, I haven't noticed, what day is it back home. I've forgotten."

"Merry Christmas cousin, it is now 4am 25th December EST. Your wife has given you three delightful Christmas gifts for your family."

Christmas, of course, how could he forget?

"Merry Christmas and thanks for everything T'Ynise."

T'Shira stirred, in her sleep she took his hand and held their fingers in the _ozh-esta._ She could still sense his presence and that of their babies.

"**Merry Christmas darling**_**, taluck nash-vay kidular**__."_ It was one of the Vulcan phrases McCoy still managed to mangle.

"**Season greetings to you kid'wa. I also love you deeply**," T'Shira answered in her sleep.

**Author's Notes**

Sa-kai – brother

Ko-kai – sister

Lok – male genital

Chocolate – according to fanon this intoxicates Vulcans

Cinnamon – according to fanon this sexually arouses Vulcans

I think its canon that Vulcans can control their pain and have a much higher pain threshold than humans.


	7. If only in my dreams

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date 25th December 2270, Earth-Farnham, Surrey, England**

"By the powers invested in me by Starfleet and the Federation, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss each other...again."

The crowd broke out in laughter and applause as they watched the new Mrs and Mrs James Kirk salute each other for the second time since the ceremony. Earlier Captain Kirk so overwhelmed by his beautiful bride, eagerly ran towards her as she walked down the aisle and gave her tonsils a workout and grabbed her behind.

Vice-Admiral Pike laughed as he jokingly reprimanded him, "Hey come back. We have not come to that part of the service yet Captain."

Kirk had ignored him, he was forever one to bend the rule book. Who said he couldn't kiss his soon to be wife before they took their vows?

Pike understood how he felt, his own wife Seria was seated not too far from him with their children. They had a Vulcan/Earth ceremony five years ago. He might have done the same thing himself, if he was not scared stiff of his clan matriarch and his Vulcan father in law.

Dr. Leonard McCoy, one of the best men had rolled his eyes, about to make a smart remark or two before his own wife mentally reminded him how in his haste to claim her they eloped 5.2 months ago whilst on shore leave to New Vulcan and had their own ceremony.

The other best man, Captain Spock looked amusingly at his friend. His aduna fellow officer Uhura, had kissed her teeth and whispered to T'Shira McCoy. "The man can't help making a spectacle of himself".

"Indeed," replied T'Shira, "However I take it this means Janice Rand wins the pool on the length of time the Captain cannot keeps his hands away from Dr Marcus on his wedding day?

"Dammit, yes" Uhura chuckled in return.

The 2nd five year mission was over. The crew were on six month leave. Captain Jim Kirk and Dr Carol Marcus had chosen a special winter festival to hold their nuptials. It meant that friends and family would spend the holidays in a small English town, surrounded by snow. The gods had blessed them with a White Christmas. For the Andorian guests it was a warm spring day, for the Vulcans it was literally _bogozh (hell) _on Earth.

The Enterprise crew were prepared to sacrifice time with family for this special occasion. But then after ten years together through thick and thin and near death experiences they were more than colleagues, they were also family. Many of them would go their separate ways and not take a third mission with the flagship. Both Kirk and Marcus were moved at the occasion, they had come a long way as a couple, on again, off again, then on again plus learning to deal with their familial demons, but it had brought them closer together and led to this moment.

On this special day getting married was the best Christmas gift they could give each other. Plus as Carol admitted at her hen party it was a guaranteed way for Kirk to never forget their anniversary!

**Author's Notes**

Bogozh - hell

In my ST universe Starfleet officers from captain upwards have the legal powers to conduct weddings on land, sea and space.

Sorry this ain't great and it's pretty short. I ran out of ideas and since Christmas has come and gone I felt it best to end the story as soon as possible. Compliments of the season to you and all the best for 2015.


End file.
